Peridot
is one of the Gems, they are in charge of paper production. They are currently partnered with Sphene. They were partners with Blue Zoisite before the last winter delay a thousand years ago. One of the elder gems. Appearance They have yellow-green color features and wears the summer or winter uniform depending on the season. They wear black loafers but no gloves or socks. They have short hair. Personality They seem to be very mature and wise. Hemimorphite describes them as 'smart and imperturbable'. When they lost their partner Blue Zoisite, they could not think about anything else. However with time they began to forget them and finally could accept it. They are also known to be a little obsessed over making paper. Character Profiles Vol. 6: * In charge of making paper. More mature than the eldest Yellow. Vol. 7: * In charge of creating paper. Has apparently tested all kinds of material. Wants to create the ultimate in beautiful paper. Vol 8: * Team Sexy. Very laid-back except when paper is involved. Vol. 9: * Wants to just sit back and make paper. Vol. 10: *''Wears a mask of calm amid a whirlwind of change.'' Story They are first seen making paper when Phos was interviewing the other Gems for their encyclopedia. Peridot and their teammate Sphene were fully introduced during a winter delay, when the cold weather lasted longer than usual. It is mentioned that Peridot lost their previous partner Blue Zoisite during the last winter delay over a thousand years ago. During this delay, they join Phos and Cairn on their patrolling, as their places of patrol were near. Together with Hemimorphite and Watermelon Tourmaline, the group was attacked by the new type of Lunarians. Peridot fought alongside with Phos, Cairn, and Sphene and ended up being badly damaged, though they managed to survive the attack afterwards. Gem info *Mineral : Silicate *Chemistry : (Mg, Fe)2SiO4 *Colour : olive-green. Peridot is a gem-quality olivine. Peridot is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color. The intensity and tint of the green, however, depends on how much iron is contained in the crystal structure. As such, the color of individual peridot gems can vary from yellow to olive to brownish-green. The most valued color is dark olive-green. Peridot olivine is the birthstone for the month of August. Raw Peridot Gem.jpg Gemperidot.jpg Trivia * Peridot is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the 2017 anime adaptation. * They are considered the side cast in the anime. Side cast Gems are not presented on the anime page's character list, anime DVD sleeves ads and other official anime materials. Side cast gems include Ghost Quartz, Sphene, Watermelon Tourmaline,and Hemimorphite. * They have so far only appeared twice in the anime, with only a single line during the first episode in which they tell Phos not to waste paper. Gallery PeridotBackwards.png Anime Gems.png|Peridot alongside the others Gems, to the right of Kongo between Euclase and Rutile peridott.png perido.png peribroken.png|A broken Peridot perisphene.png|Peridot and Sphene perisphene2.png|Phos going to hug Peridot and Sphene Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 11.11.04 PM.png perichan.png|Peridot's side profile spheridot.png|Peridot protecting Sphene from attack Category:Gems Category:Characters